Thanks For Nothing
by mrs.edward cullen3386
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. Bella turns into a vampire. She falls in love with Matt. Who will she chooose when she finds the Cullens
1. new

Bella POV

Two months, two months of absolute torture he left I cried he never came back. I ran in the forest when Charlie told me that I was going to see a doctor. I know I have been sulking and lifeless but this cut me deep. I sat down on the wet ground of the forest Ed… he caused me so much pain. I HATE HIM!!!I HATE HIM!!!I HATE EDWARD!!!! I sat there crying when a cat-like woman showed up. I recognized her as Victoria.

Part of the coven that had hunted me with James. She came here as revenge. "I'm gonna die" was the first thing that came to my mind. "Well I'm surprised to see you here. Where is your precious Edward I bet he would be disappointed that I'm going to kill you" "He left" I told her there is no point in lying." That's too bad. I'm not sorry for having to kill you. I'll just feel like I get back to you. Mate for Mate" She smiled evily at me. I was going to die. Edward I always loved you. Even thought you hurt me I love you" Oh, I just thought of a great idea. I'll make you suffer. I just turn you into a vampire. It's just what you wanted" I gasped I never wanted Victoria to change me." Maybe the cullens shouldt have left the pain will be unbearable" Crap!! She lunged and I hit a tree. God I was bleeding. This was all Edward's fault he left and now am unprotected. Victoria laughed and bit my neck.

I remember the pain from Victoria. She bit me I screamed and said "let me die" but she just sat there smirking enjoying my misery. I knew that I was becoming a vampire. Ed…. He told me about the pain he had gone through. Then fire was burning my body. I saw the faces of my family and stopped at Edward's picture. He is so gorgeous it shattered my heart. Now the pain was breathtaking it burned. The fire it killed me. I thought james breaking my leg hurt. I would take that pain any day. Then the next thing I heard was Victoria screaming then the speed whipping around my face. Eventually the fire decreased from my toes and finger tips but grew hotter in my throat. My heart beat grew faster the fire oh, how it burned then it all disappeared the pain my heart stopped I that the final transformation was over I slowly opened my eyes.

Matt POV


	2. matt

Bella POV

Two months, two months of absolute torture he left I cried he never came back. I ran in the forest when Charlie told me that I was going to see a doctor. I know I have been sulking and lifeless but this cut me deep. I sat down on the wet ground of the forest Ed… he caused me so much pain. I HATE HIM!!!I HATE HIM!!!I HATE EDWARD!!!! I sat there crying when a cat-like woman showed up. I recognized her as Victoria.

Part of the coven that had hunted me with James. She came here as revenge. "I'm gonna die" was the first thing that came to my mind. "Well I'm surprised to see you here. Where is your precious Edward I bet he would be disappointed that I'm going to kill you" "He left" I told her there is no point in lying." That's too bad. I'm not sorry for having to kill you. I'll just feel like I get back to you. Mate for Mate" She smiled evily at me. I was going to die. Edward I always loved you. Even thought you hurt me I love you" Oh, I just thought of a great idea. I'll make you suffer. I just turn you into a vampire. It's just what you wanted" I gasped I never wanted Victoria to change me." Maybe the cullens shouldt have left the pain will be unbearable" Crap!! She lunged and I hit a tree. God I was bleeding. This was all Edward's fault he left and now am unprotected. Victoria laughed and bit my neck.

I remember the pain from Victoria. She bit me I screamed and said "let me die" but she just sat there smirking enjoying my misery. I knew that I was becoming a vampire. Ed…. He told me about the pain he had gone through. Then fire was burning my body. I saw the faces of my family and stopped at Edward's picture. He is so gorgeous it shattered my heart. Now the pain was breathtaking it burned. The fire it killed me. I thought james breaking my leg hurt. I would take that pain any day. Then the next thing I heard was Victoria screaming then the speed whipping around my face. Eventually the fire decreased from my toes and finger tips but grew hotter in my throat. My heart beat grew faster the fire oh, how it burned then it all disappeared the pain my heart stopped I that the final transformation was over I slowly opened my eyes.

Matt POV


End file.
